akatsuki blossom
by hell above me
Summary: there are always heros, even when your heros look like villians. (highschool, abuse,)


this is my first story so lay off..

akatsuki blossom

"saakura" naruto was screaming my name from outside. unlike a normal human who would knock on the door politely.

i ignored him and just went down stairs making sure i had everything i needed for the day doing my normal daily ruiten. my waist long pink hair is in its normal low pigpails. black skinnyjeans and a large black long sleeve with suicide silence witten on vans with pink laces and a gray benni. i smiled at my mirror then took a black sharpe and wrote in large letters across the mirror BITCH. i ran to the door grabbed my nightmare before christmas backpack and lock my small apartment.

(my parents made me move here so they 'didnt have to look at my disgusting face' im okay with it thou this way they wont see me so my father wont hit me as course i make sure that im still getting the punshiment i deserve for being a dissguising little bitch.)

naruto rushed up to me and grabbed my wrist to drag me to our school i fought the urge to scream in pain. he of course didnt notice. when naruto stopped in frount of gaaras house, gaara temari konkuru and shikamaru where already outside. shikamaru and gaara both smoking. gaara knew the moment he saw us comming up exactly how much pain i was passed me a cig i took it giving me an excuse to rip narutos hand off my now bleeding wrist. naruto went to go talk shikamuras ear off. no one paid much attention to me or gaara. when we where far enought away he pulled my sleeve up and sighed. i knew eactly what he was about to do i braced myself as he put his cigratte but in my reopened cuts. i didnt make a sound. then he let go of me and simply walked away.

fisrt hour was normal kakshi was late by half an hour and the whole time he was gone karin sneared and talked down to me. second hour was my favorite part of the day art class.

was always kind and no one in the class ever said anything hurt ful they always said that they loved my art and never threated me. this was the one hour of my day i actually looked forward to. i was sculpting a clay doll when sasori and diedara came towards me laughing.

"whats so funny?"

"you have seriously combined our work into one bueatiful piece of art" sasori spoke and diedara was just sitting there smiling and staring at my unfinish art.

"ummmm thank you?"

"whats wrong with you? you never seem to talk much sakura?"

"we are all kinda worried about you"

those words where something ive been wanting to hear sense i was born. tears are streaming down my face.

diedara shouted "oh my god what did i say im so sorry" tobi ran over screaming at sasori and diedara

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA?" then tobi hugged me which only made me cry more. i was holding on to my left wrist i could feel the wounds reopening sasori seemed to notice my little problem.

" im gonna take sakura to the office shes feeling sick" sasori said to mrs kusia who was across the room.

"okay dear i hope sakura feels better soon." smilinng brightly.

when they had pushed me out the door i realised that they where going to send me to the office that can NOT happen, but before i could protest sasori pulled me the opposite way from the office.

"stop NO~~~~~" he covered my mouth with his hand. i knew it that nice guy act was jusst to make me trust him.

"calm down im not gonna hurt you but if you scream people will come out here if i let go do you promise not to scream" i nodded he let go.

"where are you taking me?"

"sneaking you out of school we need to take care of your wounds and then your gonna tell me who hurt you and then ill get rid of them all of them."

"your lieing your just gonna rape me then dump me somewhere"

"i wouldnt do that i am not that kind of person why would i hurt such a bueatiful souul like you?"

i stopped talking and just let him guide me to the back of the building we waited till the bell rang. pein the most feared guy in school came out and just starred at me and then to sasori.

"who is this bueaty sasori?" pein crossed his arms over his chest.

"this is sakura haruno the one ive been talking to you about, we have a small problem" sasori pointed to the now empty room motioning to enter. when pein shut the door sasori pulled my sleeves up. pein went to the back door that lead to an exit. they rushed me to a large black car and helped me into the back then speed off. pein stopped at a huge manisoin.

"where are we?"

"somewhere your goning to being staying for awahile"pein wispered. i was terrified.

"sakura trust me your safe you have nothing to be afraid of"sasori was patting my back slightly.

pein parked in the garage and unlocked the the door to get inside the house. without a word they brought me into the most amazing place i have ever seen they pulled me into a nice clean bathroom.

"sasori bring me a short sleeved shirt and some basketball shorts when the others get home tell them they are to do whatever sakura asks also ~~~~~~~~" pein wispered in sasori's ear so i couldnt hear what he said.

"wait what.. what are you gonna?"i backed into the wall pein sighed.

"do you really wanna know whaat i told sasori?"

"yes"

"i told him to tell the rest of the guys if they lash out at you or say anthing harmful i will rip there balls of and shove them up there asswholes, i didnt think it was very nesessary for you to hear."

"oh"... after that i let pein clean and wrap my cuts. sasori brang me some clothes and pain left to let me change. i walked out and sighed i hated having my cuts showing.

"do you need any other cuts that should be bandeged?"

"no most of these are old"

"oh bye the way sakura."

"yea?.."

"there will be no cutting of hurting yourself of any kind okay?"

"but..."

"i mean none at all"

"okay"my smile felt so strange the tuning of my lips in a way they havent in many years.

WHEN THE REST OF THE AKATSUKI COME HOME (AFTER SCHOOL)

pain was showing me around the house while sasori was making something to eat for us because we didnt have lunch. the house was pretty silent other than pein explaing what was where which was very comfusing.

out of nowhere i heard a loud crash and laughter and shouts. i dont know why but i paniced and ran down the hall into a random room. the room had red walls and a bookshelf the carpet was black and the room was very organized the king sized bed was coverd in red and black sheets and blankets. i looked around and finally found it the closet and i ran into it and closed it until there was only a crack open for me to see out of. the closet was a walk in closet under the clothes where blankets and pillows i walked to the back of the closet and hid behind the fluffy blankets.

i hadnt even noticed i had fallen asleep untill i heard someone bedroom door shut. with a loud groan and a bang that sounded alot like someone hitting a wall. i gasped and began to cry. i was positive it was my father.

a few minutes later there was a knock on the bedroom door and i heard someone that sounded alot like deidara ask if he could come in.

i herd a mumbeled 'come in' before the person opened the door.

"sir we have searched every inch of this place and we just cant find her were starting to believe that she found a way out throu a window or something. sir do you know why-"

"why she ran off NO if i did do u think she would be missing probably crying somewhere? tell tobi to go to sakuras house and see if she is there tell him to wait there for the night. tell hindan to search the forest for her she might of made her way to the back yard and headed out throu there. and tell everyone if they find her they are to help her in any way if she doesnt want to come back here at least help her get home-"

i walked to the closet door and slowly opened it. they both stared at me in complete shock.

"i-i wou-"it was hard to speech with all the tears falling down my face my thoat felt raw and i was starting to hiccup."lik-ke to s-st-ay. pl-ea-se don-t"hiccup"ma-ake me-e go ba-ack th-ere"i was rubbing at my eyes trying to stop the tears. for a moment they where both speechless.

"sakura come here" he patted the spot next to him. i slowly walked towards him."calm down its okay..*pause* deidara tell everyone she has been found and then make her something to eat"

"of course i'll be right back. im so happy your okay sakura you scared us all pretty badly"


End file.
